The Snake's Mark
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: While protecting a pup from a group of humans a wolf gets poisoned only to be saved as well as marked by a snake. Au in a mythological world, Oocness insured


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: While protecting pups from humans a wolf gets poisoned only to be saved as well as marked by a snake. Au in a mythological world, Oocness insured

**The Snake's Mark**

"It's your turn to watch the pups, Natsuki." Natsuki's ears flattened against her head. "Don't look at me like that."

"But I want to hunt with you guys."

"Sorry, but it's your turn too. I watched them last time." Giving a disappointed growl the wolf submitted lying against the cool ground of their den; a recessed cave. "Don't worry we'll be back as soon as possible." With disappointment she watched as Mai and the rest of the pack rushed off. The pack consisted of five adults and four pups. And currently she was in charge of those four unruly pups all by herself.

All of the sudden she was jumped on by three of those pups while one was daring enough to tug at her ear. "Let's play!"

"No." Standing she knocked them off. "Go play by yourselves but don't go too far! Stay close to the den." She turned around presented the little ones with her back. All of them pouted but followed the instructions given and left the older wolf alone.

"If she doesn't want to play we'll have to find something to entertain us in the forest! Who's with me?" The reddish brown pup said trying to hide her pout.

"I don't know about this, Nao she didn't want us to go far..."

"Don't be a herbivore, Irina."

"Yeah." The other two voices piped up following after Nao. Nao was the oldest of the pups she was fast and sly. Irina was the second she was nothing like the others but used common scene better than the others. Next was Mikoto she was fast and powerful but didn't really think on her own. And last but not least Alyssa who just followed the others like the youngest sibling does.

Natsuki yawned and sat up. Five minutes have passed and the young ones have been surprising silent. And considering Nao's with them, that's a suspicious thing. She trotted out of the den and gazed around. Her jade eyes seeing nothing that would pass as a small wolf. "Damn it they left after I told them not too!" She growled.

Her head shot up as four little canines rushed out of the forest. "The homos are coming! The homos are coming!" Nao followed by Mikoto, Irina and Alyssa rushed behind the adult.

"Homos?" The navy wolf asked.

"That's homo sapiens you dunce not just homo." Irina corrected.

"Whatever!"

"What did you pups do? You got the humans mad? How far did you go?"

"We didn't do anything, promise!" Mikoto whined.

"Yeah, it's not like we had the time too."

"I will discipline you later for disobeying my orders. More importantly just go back to the den while I lure the humans away." She watched as the young ones rush off to safety. Using her sense of smell she stalked the humans. Lying low she watched them from a safe distance if they walked closer to the little ones she would be forced to take them on.

There were seven humans in total. There wore loins clothes made from animal pelts. Even a pelt she recognized for the last time they attacked. "That was the male who killed the Nao's mother! And that one killed Alyssa's!" The pack animal scowled out loud she tried to hold it in but couldn't. Her anger had gotten the best of her and that was a mistake.

The smallest human heard her and spotted her. "There!" The rest of them turned and pointed their weapons at Natsuki. Taking off in a mad dash the wolf lead the humans deeper into the forest away from the den.

"This way, you stupid creatures." She taunted even though they didn't understand her. She gained more distance over them with each second she ran. She leaped over falling trees and other obstacles that slowed the humans down.

"Natsuki!" Her ears twitched as she looked over to her side. There keeping up with her speed was the one who got them into the mess.

"Nao! I told you-! The other-! YOU-!"

"Don't worry Irina is watching them. I can help you!" Natsuki looked over her shoulder thankfully it didn't seem like the humans hadn't noticed the rebel pup.

"Go now!" She roared. Both of them stopped running as the adult howled in pain. The smallest human in the group threw a spear at her.

"Natsuki!" The younger animal panicked and hid in the bushes at the enemy surrounded the wounded one.

"Stupid animal." The boy said getting close thinking that she couldn't move from the spot. Natsuki bared her fangs and pounced on the boy biting into his neck without delay.

"Nagi!" The oldest looking human grabbed the spear currently lodged in her leg and pulled it out. Making sure it left a bigger gash in her leg.

Natsuki cried out once more making the reddish brown wolf leaped for that human's neck in rage. Her muzzle was too small to clamp around his neck. Her bite wasn't enough to kill him immediately but the huge gash would make him bleed to death if not treated.

"Nao! I told you too run! Why don't you listen? Damn it! My vision is getting hazy." The she wolf slowly stepped forward acting dizzy unable to keep her balance. She sniffed at the spear. "The weapon was poisoned!" The realization hit hard and the emerald eyed wolf could no longer stand. She toppled over unable to go on.

"Natsuki! I'll protect you!" The younger wolf stood in front of the fallen canine and bared her baby fangs.

"How dear you kill Nagi and John!" A blonde screamed rising his spear high.

"Tate don't! The wolf was only protecting its young leave it alone we don't attacked babies and mothers!"

Tate turned to look at his brethren. "Kazuya, Reito but-! Our comrades-!"

"They attacked a mother with a pup what did you expect? The mother wasn't going to let the baby get hurt."

"Look how bravely the baby protecting its mother. Leave them let's find something better to hunt!" Takeda shouted already walking away.

"Fine, It's just going to die anyway." Tate smirked walking away feeling his win.

Nao calmed down slowly the further away the humans got. "I did it Natsuki! Look at them run!" Tail wagging she turned to look at the other female. Her tail immediately stopped wagging she almost forgotten about her condition.

"Ahhh! Natsuki!" She nudged her muzzle against the other's face trying to get a reaction. Sadly nothing came. There was only the one large gash on her leg but she could tell the adult was close to death. "Don't worry I'll get help! I'll find Yohko! She'll know how to heal you." With one last look the pup darted off trying to find help.

* * *

><p>With a grunt green eyes opened. Blinking the haze out of her eyes her surroundings slowly cleared up. "What happened?"<p>

"You were poisoned I found you half dead."

"Who's voice…?" It hurt to turn her head; shocked at what she saw.

"I sucked away all the poisoned since I'm immune to it." A snake said she was wrapped around the wounded leg. Stopping the blood flow and the possibility of infection from getting in. "That should be good enough." The snake slithered off the wolf her wound clogged up nicely and healing. The reptile slithered up so the wolf could see her without getting hurt since she shouldn't move around a lot right now.

She snake was a light purple with dark purple stripes. She also had red eyes, small fangs and a flicking tongue.

"I am in your debt." Natsuki bowed her head respectfully. "If there is anything I can do to repay my debt I will."

"It's alright. You have beautiful midnight blue fur it's so soft and warm against my body." Natsuki could have blushed if it was possible. Instead her tail flicked from side to side a few times enjoying the complement.

"I think you're a beautiful purple."

"Really? Thank you. Midnight Wolf you are more than welcome to rest here with my protection."

"You are too kind."

"Not really, I'm doing this because I'm selfish."

"How is saving my life selfish?" Natsuki cocked her head to the side innocently. A movement the reptile found cute.

"I saved you because I want to mate with you."

"…?" The canine chuckled. "I am a wolf and you are a snake, we can not mate."

"Is that your only concern?" The snake waited a moment for a reply when one didn't come she slithered over to her neck and quickly bit in.

"Ow!" Natsuki jumped up landing a few feet away from the rough scaly creature. "What was that for?"

The snake was positive she heard tears in the wolf's voice. She didn't mean to hurt her though. "Don't worry, I just marked you."

"Marked me?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Worried I'm not worried! I'm not worried about anything…?" Then it hit her. "The pups! I forgot about them! I have to go!"

"Wait, you shouldn't be moving around right now. You need rest to recover."

"No, I still have to go."

"I have one more request then."

"What?"

"Will you howl for me?"

"Howl? Why?" The four legged animal didn't get an answer. Well, it didn't matter since it was a good idea anyway. The pack would hear her voice and realize she was alright. Taking a deep breath she gazed up at the sky and howled. Her voice carried many miles echoing though the trees scaring little animals. As soon as her voice stopped the cobalt wolf took off.

"What a lovely voice." The cold blooded animal retreated towards her hole in the ground pausing to remember. "I didn't get her name."

* * *

><p>With her leg wounded she couldn't run or walk correctly. She limped towards the den keeping any pained moans to herself. She wasn't sure how long she was out but surely her pack was done hunting and searching for her after hearing her howl.<p>

Waiting for her at the opening of the lair was the small rebel. Tail between her legs and her ears flattened pacing around in circles. Nao's ears erected when she heard the soft tap of paws on rocks. "Natsuki! You're alive!" She ran over to her pouncing on the hurt wolf. The adult fell over the younger one rubbing her face into her navy fur.

The happy cry from Nao alerted the others. Mai and the other little ones ran out. "Natsuki! Thank goodness you're back!" Mai also rubbed her face against her friend's fur. "Where have you been? The pack has been worried sick!"

"I'll get to that."

"Come on let's get you inside. We saved you some of the kill to eat." Natsuki leaned on Mai slowly walking with the pups on the other side. Once she was settled down and comfy Mai brought over the last of the kill. Two deer legs. Licking her muzzle the midnight blue wolf bit into the leg. Pulling off a huge chunk she swallowed it whole.

"Thank goodness."The alpha greeted her subordinate.

"I'm home."

"Yohko check her."

"That's some nasty wound you have. It's slowly healing though. Wait, what are those two punctures marks on your neck?"

"A snake marked me." They looked at Natsuki curiously. "It's a long story I rather not get into actually." Quickly she finished eating not sure how to react to their stares.

"Well anyway, it's grooming time young ones." Sara said. Mikoto cuddles up by Mai awaiting her tongue to clean her fur. Alyssa went to Miyu smiled warmly nuzzling against the youngest. Irina walked over to the healer wolf but Nao stayed at Natsuki's side.

"Will you groom me then?"

The older jaded eyed canine wanted to say no however, she just nodded. The reddish brown pup sat down in front of Natsuki. She like any other hated cleaning time. They were just going to get dirty tomorrow. The older she wolf's serrated tongue licked through the dirty fur cleaning. "Good job staying pretty much clean today." Nao just yawned and cuddled into the elder's chest.

* * *

><p>Natsuki grunted as her neck started to burn. Her hind leg scratched the mark trying to relieve the pain. It didn't work making the cobalt wolf wake up. Standing she walked towards the cave wall rubbing her sore neck against a rock. "Better find that snake and ask."<p>

The other pack member were still sleeping this was the perfect time to get away. The navy creature trotted into the forest. As long the humans weren't near she wasn't worried about being attacked.

"I'm not interested." Her head shot up. That was the snake's voice. Who was she talking to? Laying low she peaked through the bushes. In front of the snake was a… mongoose? "Please leave."

"Why we were made for each other."

"No we weren't. I placed my mark on someone else." The rodent's fur stood on end puffing up doubling in size.

"Blasphemy!" Seeing that it wasn't going to back down the reptile hissed baring its fangs. Natsuki frowned deciding that it was best to intervene now. The canine walked out without hiding her presents.

"My midnight wolf!" The legless creature's mood changed instantly she dashed to her love. The smaller animal weaved under her belly and between her front paws. Before she rubbed her head against green eye wolf's chest slowly moving up to nuzzling her marked neck.

"A wolf? You marked a wolf?"

The rodent was starting to piss Natsuki off. "Shut up weasel!"

"I'm a mongoose I'm not related to a weasel, you idiotic beast! Don't interfere with me mating my soon to be mate!"

"Don't mongooses eat snakes?"

"We're animals, we pick the strongest mate. Nothing else matters. I'm the only one who can stand beside her!"

Insulted the larger animal showed her teeth a low growl was voiced out. The mongoose froze in fear hesitating before running away. She knew she couldn't win like this she would need help. "I'll come back! And I'll take my mate with me!"

Once the weasel was out of sight Natsuki turned to her mate. "Who the hell was that?"

"Her name is Tomoe. She seems to think that I'll be hers. Well, what are you doing here? Did you miss me, my little wolf?"

"No! My bite mark hurts!"

"It hurts?"

"Well, no, not anymore but the pain woke me up and it didn't stop till I found you."

"It sounds to me that you missed me." The snake teased.

"Why would I miss a stupid reptile that doesn't know she can't mate with a wolf."

She flicked her forked tongue out completely irritated. "I told you not to worry about that." The snake pouted she hated when the other female discouraged their mating.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going to mate with another wolf. Then after seeing that weasel I'm not shocked you picked me."

"Someone's cocky." She chuckled. "If what you say is true then place your mark on me."

"What?"

"Place you mark on me then. If you're not going to mate with a wolf then mark me."

The furred animal sighed. "Fine if you want." Natsuki gently placed her paw on the snake's neck. The legless creature flinched as her mark; Natsuki's paw print, was imprinted into her neck. Once she removed her paw from her neck the snake had a purple paw print on her scales.

"I should go now; I'm in the hunt this morning." With disappointment in her crimson eyes she watched her mate to be leave.

"Good luck on your hunt."

* * *

><p>Natsuki returned back to the den when her pack was starting to waking up. "I believe it's Miyu's turn to watch the pups." She stated her tail wagged in delight. Miyu, emotionlessly, glanced up at her pack member for a second before lying back down.<p>

"Mai and Natsuki are one team. Yohko and I are the other." The alpha announced. "Let's go before the deer herd leaves their current feeding ground." Sara commented leading her pack.

The hunting strategies of wolves: surround the prey. Signaling out the weakest looking one and separating it from the herd was going to be easy. However if it turns out to be a fast one they would take turns running after it trying to weaken it.

"Now!" Sara's pack charged Natsuki's team on one side of the prey and Sara's on another. The wolves tried to box the animal in. The two fastest ones ran at an equal pace the antelope was at. Mai and Yohko stayed at its flank.

In unison the carnivores leaped on the antelope their teeth sinking in at the same time. Two at the neck and two at the flank. The deer fell to the ground. It wasn't able to fight much with two powerful jaws around its neck. The kill was quick and easy. "Good job." The pack leader complemented her pack gazing down at their food. "Let's bring our prey home."

Natsuki and Yohko picked the kill up and the pack returned to the home together. "Food!" Alyssa cheered. The young ones rushed over biting into the kill first. The adults smiled warmly before taking their own fill. The carcass was stripped within a few minutes living only the bones.

After the morning meal each wolf plopped down in the shade. The pups found it too hot to play and settled down next to their favorite adult for a nap. Natsuki the first one out was the first one awake.

She yawned and stretched her back and noticed something strange. Her paws…she had opposable thumbs now…? "Now what is happening?" Looking down further she notices two bulges on her chest. Looking back she noticed her tail and long hind legs. What did that damn snake do!

Slowly Natsuki stood on her hind legs- no human legs. Her pack was still napping which was probably a good thing at the moment. She left unnoticed again walking into the forest to the place where she always met the snake. "Time for answers! Where is that damn snake?"

"Up here, my midnight furred mate!" The currently human snake jumped down from the tree she climbed. Emerald eyes widened at her human form.

"Snake?"

"Call me Shizuru." The wolf could not deny how attractive the reptile was. Just like her the snake wasn't completely human; she had patched of amethyst scales on her body. While Natsuki was taking in the view Shizuru pressed her lips against the canine's unsuspecting ones.

"What-?"

The tawny haired female pushed her mate down and straddled her hips. "My mate, calm down your wolf form is still accessible. So don't worry." She leaned down for another breath taking kiss her hands lightly traveling her person. "Does my mate have a name?"

"Natsuki…"

"Now my lovely Natsuki, let us mate now." The currently submissive wolf was unable to respond because lips smashed on her. When the lips were removed she still wasn't able to speak. The snake's talented tongue licked over the two puncture marks on her neck. In that moment the navy haired female instinct to mate had awakened.

She pulled her lover close lustfully looking at her own mark. The wolf's mark, the little paw print looked like a birthmark on the chestnut haired woman's neck. Her rough tongue licked over the sensitive area getting a little mew of pleasure from the taller female. Natsuki grinned as her leg slipped in between the other pair.

Heated fanatic whimpers came from both of them rolling around fighting for dominance. It ended in a deadlock with both female on their sides grinding up against each other for release.

The chestnut haired woman's hands wrapped around her mate's back slowly moving down towards the base of her tail. Shizuru make use of one hand to tickle her around the tail using a gentle pressure to drive Natsuki crazy. Her puffed up dark tail quivered in enjoyment.

The wolf snarled out and touched their heated arousals together. The scaly woman twitched with the unexpected touch. A surge of desire shot through her body. Natsuki then used this surge to overpower and climb on top of Shizuru become the dominant lover.

Knowing she lost the battle the snake didn't bother fighting back but allowed her wolf to claim her body. Natsuki held onto one of the reptile's hands the other was tightly wrapped around her. The blunette's face buried deep into her crook of the neck biting at her mark.

Pelvises moved against each other bringing both animals their desired climax. Natsuki still stayed on top of Shizuru using her body heat to keep the cold blooded reptile warm.

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke lying on her side in her original wolf form. Shizuru was wrapped loosely around her love her head resting on her furry neck. The cold blooded animal came to feeling the furred animal stir. "Hello mate." The scaly creature greeted, sadly releasing her love.<p>

"You know maybe mating with you won't be a bad thing."

"Glad you approve of us." Natsuki leaned down and give a little lick to the top of the snake's head.

"My wound has finally healed completely." She licked at her hind leg thankfully the fur hard grown back. The pups would always make fun of her bald spot caused by the injury.

"Natsuki I wish to meet your pack."

This at once got her attention. Once again she had forgotten her pack completely for the legless animal. "Ah, I guess."

"Something wrong? Don't think they would approve?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

Shizuru was very excited she didn't think her love would introduce her to her pack so easily. "What about you?"

"What about me, Natsuki?"

"What of your pack, your snake family?"

"Don't have one. I've been on my own since I was a hatchling, no parents or siblings."

"Oh." The rest of the trip was silent the canine didn't want to reopen any wounds from the past. They had already mated but knew virtually nothing about the other. Yet that didn't seem to bother the lavender animal.

Just as the larger creature suspected the alpha was awaiting for her arrival with a disappointed look. "Natsuki!"

The navy furred wolf froze ready for her scolding. "You know Natsuki, it good behavior if a pack member tell their pack leader that there're going to leave, if there are pups around." In general all the wolves have freedom to do whatever they want whenever. Nevertheless, if there are young ones afoot generally the leader would want every wolf to notify her before leaving. This decreases that probability that a pup would leave the den unnoticed and get into trouble.

Sara then noticed the scaly animal at her side. "It's also good behavior if the alpha grants a blessing before the wolf mates."

Natsuki flinched, her ears lowered a bit. That was an even bigger rule then asking permission to leave. You absolutely make get the alpha's permission to mate. "You're setting a bad example for the pups."

"Alpha, please don't get upset everything was my fault." Their heads turned to the snake. "I forced my mark on her and force her to mark me."

"Regardless Natsuki is my second in command, the second coulomb she must behave accordingly." Sara glared at them both but seeing them wince away she cooled down considerable. "Well, since you mated already nothing can be done. But I don't want to see you break anymore rules!"

"Yes, leader!"

Every pair of eyes turned to gaze at the snake as they entered the den. Shizuru apparently didn't mind getting stared at and curled up next to her mate awaiting someone to approach her.

Mikoto was first she scampered over to the snake sniffing and prodding. "You can't eat her Mikoto." Mai said predicting what was about to happen next. Mikoto sulked as Mai grabbed her tail and pulled her away. Irina introduced herself politely then Alyssa scampered forward. Nao was the only one who didn't greet the new pack member.

"Nao aren't you going to introduce yourself."

"No!" The oldest pup rushed out of the den. Natsuki was shocked she didn't know why Nao reacted that way but she didn't like it. Pups need to show respect for the other members.

"I'll get her." Natsuki rose slowly.

"No, let me do it." The larger animal gave a concern look at her mate. "I think it's best you let me handle it." Shizuru slithered out of the den flicking her tongue. She caught the young one's scent easily.

The reddish pup ran far into the forest stopping once she hit a dead end of thorny bushes. "Nao." The pup jumped she didn't notice the snake had followed her. Not to mention caught up rather quickly.

"Leave me alone."

"I won't."

"You don't belong with us reptile." Nao growled.

"And why is that?"

"You can't be there for her, not like her own kind can. You can't run with her! You can't hunt with her! You can't even walk. But I can do all of those things you can't!"

"I see, you wanted to mate with her." The young animal froze. She didn't mean to blurt any of that out. She scowled unable to take all of that back much to her embarrassment.

"It's not like I blame you for wanting to mate with her Natsuki is special isn't she. That's why I marked her before someone else did."

"It was supposed to be just us. Mikoto and Mai, Irina and Yohko, Alyssa and Miyu. Then you had to come in and ruin that."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I love Natsuki and nothing will change that." The scaled covered creature said keeping any emotion out of her voice. Nao didn't reply.

Nao let out a yelp as suddenly she found herself in the air. "Got you, beast."

Nao struggled in the human's grasp. She recognized the human as Tate the one who was with the boy who poison Natsuki. "It's you!" Nao growled trying to bite the hand that held her.

"Nao!" The older animal hissed baring fangs at the human. She immediately launched herself at the male biting his calf injecting a small dose of venom.

He screamed in pain and dropped the pup his anger just turning to the scarlet eyed female. Natsuki let out a warning howl unexpectedly leaping out of nowhere tackling the male into the thorny bush.

"You guys were taking too long so I followed. Don't you know how close you are to the human's habitat? Let's go!" Shizuru wrapped herself around her cobalt lover's neck while Natsuki picked Nao up. "What were you two thinking? Shizuru surly you know better since you live deeper into the forest then we do."

"Sorry, my mate." The cold blooded animal rested her head on Natsuki's between her furry ears. The little one was unable to see what was going on but knew Natsuki was smiling.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks the pack noticed a dramatic change in the in Natsuki's attitude. The dark furred animal no longer complained when it was her turn to watch the pups. She played with them and chased them around making sure there was no trouble. A lesson learned. She was helpful and a nice to be around.<p>

Sara gave them a late blessing clearly accepting the snake into her pack. Shizuru took the pups out hunting but only for small prey. Nao was able to catch a frog while Mikoto got a squirrel. Irina caught a rat while Alyssa got nothing.

"Don't worry Alyssa, next time I'm sure." Shizuru said in calm none disappointed voice. The pup whimpered and nuzzled against the cold blooded animal. The reptile only smiled and cuddled back.

Sara's small howl alerted the babysitters and pups that it was time to return. This morning's kill was a young moose. The young ones rushed towards the food. "Natsuki, are you really hungry right now?"

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Follow me." The second in commanded trotted after the slithering creature.

"Where are we going?" She asked innocently. They stopped moving at the snake's old den-where they met and mated for the first time.

"Na-tsu-ki…" The younger female looked up to see Shizuru in her human form smelling of arousal. Grinning Natsuki shifted and pulled her lover close. It had been so long since they were last able to copulate. Neither one of them would mate near the pack so they met up in this special place.

Kissing passionately their hands roamed each other's body bringing moans and groans. Shizuru's fingers slipped into the shorter woman's body thrusting in an out. Natsuki in return lapped at her mark before nipping down her soft breast. Her hands wondered down pressing on her stomach noticing something hard.

"Shizuru…?" With a groan Shizuru removed her fingers from her lover's sex licking them clean.

"Soon new pups will hatch."

The long haired woman took a moment to process what had just been said to her. "Shizuru!" Natsuki's tail couldn't stop wagging as she rubbed up into her mate. The chestnut haired woman giggled and returned the cuddly affections.

"I hope they have your fuzzy ears." The tawny haired woman teased rubbing her lover's twitching wolf ears. The lust between them forgotten replaced with happiness of the thought of new life.

"Let's go tell the others!" Without waiting for a reply the canine shifted back into her original form and took off. With a cheerful laugh it took all that the snake had to catch up. The two lovers ran into the den.

"We're having pups!" All the head in the lair looked up. Alyssa who had been sleeping leaped up and rushed over to the couple. Not caring about the fact she was rudely awaked.

"Congrats!" Irina cheered.

"Furry snakes or poisonous wolves?" Nao teased though somewhat curious.

"It doesn't matter as long as the hatchlings are healthy." The mauve creature said curling up and getting comfy. The dark furred animal settled down on top of her pregnant lover keeping the reptile warm. Her lover's fur was a better choice to sun bathing.

"When will the pup hatch?" Mikoto asked.

"Real soon." Shizuru smiled she would be laying them soon. Then it was only a matter of time till they hatch.

"The sun is going down, the hunt will start soon." Sara said she was getting hungry.

"I'm hungry too." The little voices whined.

"I want to go hunting. I'm ready!" Nao said the young ones were getting bigger with each week.

"You can come but you're still too young to participate." The leader said. "Yohko you stay behind with the pups."

"Roger."

"Will you be alright alone?" Natsuki asked nuzzling her nose against her love.

"I'll be fine. It's not really that cold and I'll just stay here."

"Alright." The scale cover animal watched the family leave recoiling back into a comfy ball.

The pups hid in the bushes with Yohko. "Listen now and watch how they get the kill." The wolves boxed in their prey and lunged at the prey. Mikoto licked her muzzle resisting the powerful urge to join in. Nao was fighting similar thoughts she wanted to take apart in the thrill and adrenaline of the hunt.

A bison fell to their fangs. The young ones trotted next to the adults dragging the kill home. "We're back Shizu-" Natsuki froze when she saw her mate wrapped around a bundle of small eggs. "…!"

Snuggling into the snake she licked over the individual eggs. Mikoto probed the eggs like she did when she first met the reptile. "Don't eat them!" Mai said picking the little one up and putting her down a safe distance away. Nao sniffed them a little got bored and walked away; unable to tell what was in them. Alyssa wanted to play with the eggs but Miyu told her to play with Mikoto instead.

Natsuki ripped the bison's hind legs off and offered it to her lover who at it. Everyone got their fill but Alyssa noticed something. "Why didn't the eggs eat? Not hungry?"

"They can't eat." The leader answered.

"Why?"

"The eggs are sleeping." Accepting the respond she turned back to her meal.

A few of the eggs doubled in size over the next week. The big eggs in theory had pups in them the small eggs had snakes.

It was time for another hunt but this time the pups minus Alyssa- still two young- were going to participate. The pack had traveled for a few days to find the perfect prey for them. Shizuru and Alyssa to stayed behind. The three little ones were excited; on the alpha's word they would chase the antelope.

The older wolves had to bite into the soft flesh first. Then the pups leaped on the deer ripping flesh off its belly and legs. The kids didn't bite into anything that would be fatal. Still this animal wouldn't have gotten away even if the adults weren't there.

"Not hungry Natsuki?" Mai asked the mated canine it was strange that she wasn't eating.

"I miss Shizuru, I've been away from her too long."

"Well you can go back if you want." Natsuki didn't need any more notice she just ran off. The thought of see her snake preoccupied her mind. She wanted nothing more than to feel those cold scales against her pelt and of course me close to her eggs.

As she got closer to the den she noticed a scent. It was familiar and differently unwanted. Who the hell would be so close to a wolf den? The navy colored animal smelled over scents mixed in with the familiar one. Those she couldn't place. All she knew was the something was with her pack and she didn't like it.

Natsuki could tell that Shizuru and Alyssa were off hunting in the forest. She paused realizing that the eggs were defenseless! Natsuki rushed towards her babies stopping at the den's opening. There next to her eggs was a mongoose. That same mongoose! "Ah! You're that weasel from before!"

"Mongoose, you stupid- ahhh! Stop trying to make me mad!"

"Whatever it doesn't matter just get away from my eggs!" Natsuki growled.

"Why would I do that? You can't come any closer then you are now. " The smaller animal had both claws on a small egg. "Or say good bye to baby number one." Tomoe smirked. "I have the upper hand and I'm going to make you watch as I eat all your eggs! Then mate with my Shizuru."

"Do you think you have the power to do that? You're not even a quarter of my size."

"I'm not but she is!"

Natsuki tensed up as a shadow of covered the ground around her. She didn't even have time to look behind her as a large beast pinned her to the ground. On top of her was a grinning grizzly bear. The bear had one large claw on her neck that prevented her from moving even the slightest bit. "Very good, Shiho."

Tomoe bit into an egg the sound of the shell cracking echoed in the wolf's ears. The ebony furred animal's breathing increased as her heart beat picked up. Her eyes dilated as she tried with all her might to get free and prevent another baby from slowly being eaten.

All of a sudden the small creature stopped eating but didn't look up. "Don't try it Shizuru I know you're there." Natsuki still couldn't calm down as the cold blooded animal slithered at from the bushes. Her plan to kill the bear with first with her poison failed miserably.

"Hold her down!" Tomoe ordered three more animals on the mongooses side appeared. An azara's fox, honey badger and an armadillo rushed out. The fox placed on paw on Shizuru's head keeping her against the cold earth. The badger did the same thing with the lower half of the reptile's body. Protect her ally so the crimson eyed creature couldn't constrict around the fox.

If possible Natsuki was panicking even more close to whimpering out. If Shizuru couldn't save the eggs who would? If only the she wolf could call her pack. Calming down drastically the midnight wolf only had one chance. She let out a loud howl that was immediately stopped when the bear put pressure on her throat.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out.

The mongoose frowned at the concern the snake had for the furry beast. She didn't like being ignored. "What egg should I eat next? How about this big one?" The smallest animal there weaved in and out of the eggs searching for the perfect one.

"No! Leave them alone!" The amethyst animal cried out.

"Have you forgotten? I must kill them in order for you to sire my own." Tomoe replied as calmly and innocently as she could. The brown animal bit into another egg not able to crack it successfully. Still the sound echoed like a howl.

The weasel's head shot up as she heard the bear cry out. Natsuki smiled when their pack members came out of nowhere. Miyu and Sara jumped at the grizzly biting into the tender spots on her body. Shiho snarled out but refused to let the pinned wolf go meaning she only had one paw to fight with. When their powerful bites had their effect the brown bear rose to her hind legs and flailed around blindly hoping to hurt one of them.

While this was happen Mai leaped for the badger tackling the small creature off Shizuru. With her lower half free the reptile whipped her tail up hitting the grey fox. She flinched back accidently stepping off the mauve animal.

Both parents immediately rushed towards their babies while the pack took care of the others. Shizuru and Natsuki rushed to opposites of the mongoose. Tomoe, now stuck, with both parents on either side was completely cornered. However she could still bit into an egg.

Her head turned consistently waiting for the first attack. Natsuki was a bigger threat to Tomoe because of her bit force could crash her body in half. Tomoe would be unaffected by Shizuru's poison and her bit force though painful was nothing compared to that of a wolf's.

"Hey-!" The corned creature looked over to her friend's crying out for some help. Help, that wasn't going to come. Lilie the fox was pinned down as while as Yayoi the badger. Shiho was still being nipped at but it wasn't going to be long until she passed out or died from the blood lost. The pack took a lot of damage but it was still their win.

Tomoe roared in outrage. Her last standing ally was used as a weapon against her. The armadillo came flying out of nowhere slamming into the mongoose's face successfully hitting her away from the eggs.

The pups were in the fight too when their fangs didn't work on the shelled animal. Nao and Mikoto took turns slamming the armadillo into the cave wall trying to break her armor. The oldest pup got tired of trying to break the shell. She glimpsed over at Natsuki saw the dead lock they were in and sent her flying into Tomoe without hitting an egg.

Shizuru without delay protectively wrapped herself around her eggs letting them know mom's there and that they were safe now. The green eyed wolf lunched herself at her prey while Tomoe was down on her back struggling to get on her feet. The canine had no problem biting into her causing a great deal of pain to her.

"Miya!" She cried out. The armadillo peeked out from her shell but couldn't do a thing to help. Natsuki made perfectly sure that the egg eater felt pain for the lost baby before being bitten to death. The mongoose's body thrown out of the den like a piece of garbage.

"Alpha what should we do with these?" Miyu asked referring to the rest of Tomoe's pack.

Sara turned to look at the mated pair. "What do you think Natsuki? Should we let those who helped that creature live?"

They looked over the faces of them. The honey badger was a very persistent and troublesome animal. It was also an egg eater as well as a snake eater. "Skunk, if we let you will you promise never to come back."

"I'm a badger you-!"

"Kill it." Natsuki commanded in a monotone voice. The black and white creature was killed quickly and tossed out of the den.

"And your answers are fox and rolling turtle?"

"We will never bother you again." They agreed in unison scampering out of their as fast as they could go.

"How are the eggs?" Yoko asked. If they were damaged she couldn't do a thing for them. No forest herb would work on an egg shell.

"They will be alright…all but one." The wolf walked over to her love nuzzling her nose to the snake's neck.

"By the way how did you guys make it here so fast?"

"We left a few minutes after you did." Mai answered. "It wasn't the same eating without you."

Irina yawned settling down in her usual place. "Then we heard that howl and how it stop as soon as it began and knew something was wrong."

"So we left the kill and ran all the way home!" Alyssa finished.

"Thank you all." The cold blooded creature bowed her head realizing how luck she was. Natsuki smiled and nuzzle her muzzle to her mate's head once more.

"Don't thank us, pack members defend each other." Nao's tail swished side to side a little bit.

"Ok who's hurt? I need to know how much antibacterial plant leaves to get." All their attention turned to Yohko. They all left the cave leaving the parents with their eggs.

* * *

><p>Natsuki grunted in her sleep she felt many little bodies brush up against her. "She isn't moving." The navy furred wolf heard Nao speak.<p>

"You would think she would have more interest." Irina voice up.

"Wakey wakey!" Alyssa shouted. Natsuki kept her eyes shut tight trying to block out the voice from the pups.

"Mate, wake up please." Natsuki instantly relaxed when she heard her lover's voice but didn't open her eyes. "I guess you aren't interested in out hatched eggs like I was." Shizuru started to jokingly whine as her furry mate's eyes shot opened realizing exactly what was rubbing into her. Gazing down at her newborn pups her bushy tail thumped against the ground.

Furry snakes and scaly wolves; all of them poisonous.

"Why can we get to see them?" Mikoto sulk the scarlet eyed snake refused to let the pups get near the hatchling. "I promise not to eat them!"

"It will take a while for them to learn how to control releasing their poison." The cold blooded animal said. It was far too dangerous for the young ones to get near them. Baby snakes need to use their poison more often than adults so every bite was likely to be deadly. However they instinctively knew not to bite one of their parents.

The canine inspected her hatchling more carefully. No baby was another color then either her or Shizuru. There were furry snakes top with small little wolf ears and forked tongue. But mostly there were scaly wolves; the facial structure of a snake but the rest of the body were more wolf like.

Then the cobalt wolf found a really special newborn. It was more of a hybrid then the others. It had the face and long body or a reptile but it was furry with legs. Natsuki saw a glimpse of white wolf teeth with a forked tong. But her favorite part was the color; her midnight blue fur on top and a lavender furred under belly. It was almost dragon looking.

"Don't play favorites, I see you watching only one." Shizuru scolded wrapping herself around her mate.

"I'm not playing favorites." She huffed.

* * *

><p>"Let's play mama!" Two hatchling, named Arika and Chie bothered Natsuki trying to rouse her from her precious sleep.<p>

"Can't you guys keep it down like Nina and Yukino. There're well behaved." Their heads rose at the complement. Currently there were seven of them. In order of oldest- who hatched first- to youngest Nina, Chie, Haruka, Yukino, Aoi, Erstin and then Arika.

That's the key word "currently."

"My Natsuki can you follow me for a few minutes?" Shizuru asked sweetly. The dark colored wolf nodded and followed after the snake.

"Nao you watch the young pups." Nao, old enough to no longer be a pup nodded and laid back down her attention never leaving the hybrid babies.

"Shizuru where are you?" It was a rhetorical question the only place the snake goes is back to the place where they mated. In her human form the tawny haired female sat in a patch of soft green grass. Natsuki shifted and joined the red eyed beauty on the grass pulling her close.

When the kisses became more passionate the smaller female laid on top of her lover. Eliciting soft moans when her tongue traced over her harden nipple moving down her stomach…

"There's more…?"

* * *

><p>AN: Review! Also can you help me? I'm looking for a story but I can't remember title, author or keywords in the summary. It was an old unfinished chapter fic with Shizuru probably not 100% mentally stable. Because basically she kidnaps Natsuki, kept on calling Natsuki hers and says she can do whatever she wants as long as she doesn't leave the house. And Natsuki reads her dairy.


End file.
